Just Plain Fun Fighting
by Fire-Kat1
Summary: Seifer x Zell (and more later) Tournament to be held in the Garden, Every SeeD is to participate. I mean, Its JUST teenage peoples getting together and playing sports. What could go wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Seifer x Zell (and more later) Tournament to be held in the Garden, Every SeeD is to participate. What Mayhem can conjure form the phenomenon? I mean, Its JUST teenage peoples getting together and playing sports. What could go wrong? This offer will not last, limited warranty and Couples may vary.  
  
Yellow! This is Fire-kat Here! I know the summery wasn't pure gold, but just read and the plot will unfold before your very eyes! ^_\| Seifer and Zell are an often used pair so I'm just going with the flow here, but any suggestions are always welcome! Please don't hate, my fellow sheep, for I'm not the Brightest crayon when it comes to spelling. blah=thoughts, any one can figure that out right? so umm.. hmmm.... I guess that all there is to inform you about, so on with the story and enjoy! This Fanfiction was brought to you by the Letter "K"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
~Seifer's POV~ Why, in the Seven hells is he staring at me? What, is there some thing on my face? Is my coat discolored? If Zell doesn't stop watching me soon, Im going to snap. Just then, the Blue Eyed teen know as Zell walked toward Seifer with his friends Squall, Selphie, and Irvine close in tact. I suddenly felt a foreign feeling sweep across my whole body. What is this? anger, enmity? No, more like nervousness... Wait, me? The great bully? Almighty Seifer? If any thing I should be making that chicken over there nervous! Hey! he's coming my way, better think of something that'll piss him off, he looks kinda cute when he gets angry. Wait what!?.... never mind Just when I opened my mouth to say my witty remark, I was stopped short because I noticed Zell's eye contact was parting with mine slowly as he walked towards me. A bit disappointed, I discovered a poster on the bulletin board slightly to the right of me. Oh... so that's what caught Zell's attention... not me.... but then again, why would I care? "Hey, take a look at this poster you guys!" Zell said, enthusiastically. Irvine read aloud "It says..  
  
"SeeDs, It has come to my attention that many of you have started to become ignorant in your duties as a SeeD and are forgetting skills that are required on the battlefield. Just because you are conferred a high rank does not give you the option to skip class, that is an insult to me as to your intuition. Though the most ignominy of concerns is that many of you have also become Physically unfit and a bit flabby around the gut. Due to this event, I have decided to hold a tournament for all SeeDs to take Place in. Every body will be divided into 2 divisions, teamRed and team White. This tournament will consist of various physical activities, a point will be Awarded to the winning team of each event. After all the points are tallied, a special gift will be Bestowed on the winners. I hope this will give all of you a chance to exercise and sharpen Your skills. Those of you who choose not to participate will be dropped 3 ranks. Sorry, but this Is strictly for the SeeDs students, though other students are welcome to sit in the bleachers and cheer. I Hope all of you see this as a fun experience. The tournament will be held on the 24th. Information of teams will be posted in the Quad later tomorrow and remember, Survival of the Fittest! -Head Master, Cid"  
  
"Were all glade your literate Irvine" Squall remarked. "I try" countered Irvine as he tipped his cowboy hat in Squall's direction. "ohhhh, I really hope were all on the same team, We'd be unstoppable together! Me with my cuteness, Irvine with your never missing aim, Squall with your rare Gun Blade expertise, Quistis with her super intelligence, Zell with your quick hits, and Seifer with his strength" Selphie smiled at her well thought out list. Zell was surprised to hear Seifer's name on the list of supposed comrades "Wait, why'd you bring his name into the list, he doesn't like us and he's not even a SeeD." What!? How dare he! I passed that 2 weeks ago! The exam was easer than scratching the middle part of your back! And as for the 'liking' part, you'd be surprised. Only if He'd pay attention to me once in a while. "For your information Chicken, I am indeed a qualified SeeD and have been for a while." My short out burst kind of clued them in that I was eave dropping.. Oops. "But you know, your right. Why in the world would any one want to be on YOUR team? Your just some small little cry baby that sometimes gets lucky and manages to give a couple of pecks and chicken scratches to the offending side." He he he, that got him boiling mad.  
  
"Well you know what Seifer!?" Zell attempted at a come back "what Chicken?" "w-well..." Zell was at a loss for words to think of anything. "Well y- your... YOUR UGLY" Every one around him including some by standers sweat dropped. ._.' "......." "......." I decided to break the silence, "Great come back, for an 8 year old, I really didn't think it was possible, but I now have lower opinion of you, Hatchling" my tone sounded mocking at the ending part of the sentence. "That's enough Seifer, leave him alone" Selphie took the defensive. "awwww, now you have girls fighting your battle. What next? Will you have Squall treat your boo-boos?" Squall raised an eyebrow from that last random gesture. "What ever" "meh, I got better things to do" I turned on the heels of my feet to leave, "The worst of luck to all of you" Before I could get beyond 2 steps, I heard a certain chicklet call my name. "What the hell do you wan-" *POW!* A punch landed on the left side of my cheek, right below my eye. I toppled a step back, a bit surprised, a bit dazed. The left side of my sight was blurry, but cleared up in a matter of seconds. The first thing I was an able to see, was Very angry Zell, being held back by three less than happy friends. "Easy there cowboy!" Irvine said, holding a trashing Zell by his right arm, accompanied by Selphie holding on desperately around his stomach. As hard to imagine, even Squall was trying to keep Zell under control with a firm, yet slipping grasp on his left arm. "you'd better Run NOW Seifer!" Zell managed to yell between what seemed to sound like something between a growl and a roar. "Or I'm going to kick your ass SO hard, It wont be funny!!  
  
Ah, Crap, now what am I supposed to do? I didn't mean to upset him this much. Well actually, I kind of did, I cant help it, it so much fun! But now, if I walk away, people will start to suspect that I'm weak, or even worse, that I like Zell. It wouldn't be far from the truth though. Bah! Stop Saying That!! Although, I don't want to hurt him for some strange reason. mmmmm, what to do, what to do!? *GasP* Bingo! I'll just do the second thing he hates the most!  
  
"Ha, didn't hurt at all!" I mocked, "now, as I said, I've got better things to do, but before I go.." I walked over close to him, taking advantage of his restraining, I whispered, "Hey chicken, looks like your having a bad hair day!" There was only a second of confusion on his face, because as soon as I told him that, I ruffed his hair making sure every crisp spike would fall limply. At that moment, there was a déjà vu for Squall, Selphie, and Irvine of a Trashing Zell doing everything in his power to get free, but no avail. Still he went on struggling.  
  
Wow, as much as I want to watch this, I better get out of here. I turned and walked toward my dorm, hearing words of profanity every now and then. from the enraged blond. Hehe, didn't think that innocent kid Knew that word.   
  
"Damn! I'm already half way to my dorm and I can still hear him?" Seifer asked him self quietly  
  
" AND AFTER THAT, SEIFER ALMASY, IM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTAINS, AND LEAVE YOUR ACID COVERED CORPES TO ROT IN HELL WHERE IFIRIT CAN SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY SLASHING YOU IN THE EYES RIGHT AFTER HE-" Zell never even took a second from his string of insults to take a breath.  
  
"hmmm, wasn't today productive" I finally reached my dorm, closing the door behind me, planning for the next day which was surly to be full of excitement. "I wonder which team I'm going to be on any way.. I guess I'll wait and see."  
  
To be continued *dot dot dot* Oops I mean "."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
ummm.. Any opinions out there? Like plot, or format, especially format! Is this way of writing messy, confusing? Oh and will some one help me especially, especially on coupling? Because frankly, I'm up shit creek without a paddle on this subject. SquallxWho? Who people? Who?! I'm not offended by any couples. Oh, Oh, and when, or if you Review, could some one tell me what "OOC" or "OC" whatever, stands for? Yes, I'm quite aware that I'm not the brightest crayon in the aquarium, but you know. Feel free to criticize my work, but remember, I have a low self-esteem, and when you hear about some a homicidal little girl out on the loose, every one will know whom to blame!! Peace out Bros and SisTas, Fire-Kat 


	2. cooling Ice

Thanks for your information, encouragement, and opinions Every one. ^_^ I feel the erg to type faster. Oh, and I'm going to take a suggestion and make a fiery duo of SquallxIvrine. The new format of new speaker, new paragraph will be taken as in hopes of easier reading. Thanks For All Your Help Purple Penguin!!  
  
Sorry, FF.Net did some funky crack to my last chapter, I had Italics but they seem to have been stripped, and new paragraphs were blended with others. My bad. I'll make sure to check closer on the Document management thingy this time. Well enjoy, my fellow sheep! ^_^  
  
Oh yah, Unfortunately, I own nothing. No, not even the toothbrush I use. Disturbing, no?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell's POV  
  
"AND THEN AND I'LL PULL OUT YOUR VITAL ORGANS, SO I CAN DRILL HOLES IN YOUR STOMACH, AND PLAY IT LIKE A BAGPIPE, AND GAMBOLE AROUND IN THE HAZY MORES OF SCOTLAND, THEN, WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT, I'LL JUST THROUGH IT INTO THE LOCHNESS LAKE, WHERE THE LOCH NESS MONSTER CAN USE IT AS A CHEW TOY!!! "   
  
I stopped only to take a breather, but I still struggled to get free and kill a long gone Seifer, and struggle I did! But in the process I accidentally gave Squall a good bop on the nose. I didn't notice that I did until Irvine came to a dead halt, took a step back, and started to talk to me in a serious, solemn voice that was rarely heard from him.  
  
"Alright Zell, Enough is Enough. This has gone on for more than 5 minutes and Seifer is already gone! The worst part is, you hit your friend smack- dab in the face, without even realizing it. Now stop acting rabid, and apologize!"  
  
"He's got a point Zell" Selphie nodded in agreement with Irvine, and finally letting go of Zell.  
  
*Sigh* I Guess I'll listen to reason.. For now. I can make a quick kill later any way  
  
I turned to my left and saw Squall rubbing his nose, but still showing no signs of pain what so ever. Only annoyance.  
  
"Ah man, Squall, I'm so sorry, I ummm. I got a little out of hand there, but I didn't mean to hit ya. You ok?"  
  
"Yah, yah, whatever." Squall replied in a rigid tone, yet in a voice that let him know that he forgave him. "Just, try to keep your temper under control next time."  
  
"cha!" Irvine interrupted "Your one to talk, Remember the time I gave you a small peck in public? Pure chaos"  
  
Squall Flushed red in remembrance of the event "well, I wasn't ready to tell people about us yet! You're the one who broke the agreement!"  
  
"We never Made an agreement!" Irvine defended  
  
"It was mutual!!" By now this argument had been a well know ritual to every one.  
  
Man, this argument.. Again? How many times are they going to bring this up? They know that they'll just make up, by making out later.  
  
"Hey, want to get something to eat, Zell? This could go on for a while." Selphie Asked, out of the blue.  
  
By now, my temper had gone down, and my stomach had gotten the best of my attention. "Mmmm. sounds good, hope they still have hotdogs! I'll see you later Squall and Irvine! Lets go selph."  
  
Just before I turned the corner of the hall to the lunchroom, I caught a glance of Squall and Irvine expressing their forgiveness to each other with a passionate kiss, which was definitely not to my surprise.  
  
  
  
Lunch Room- Still Zell's POV "What? Out Of Hotdogs Already?" Shock and disappointment was written all over my face. "What a crappy day so far."  
  
"Aww, that's ok! You can have some of my broccoli and Pepperoni sandwich." Selphie shoved her tray a bit toward me, notifying that it was free for the taking.  
  
I squinted my nose. "Ummm.. no thanks, I was only in the mood for a hotdog, but since they don't have any I guess I'll go.  
  
"Ok, but your missing out." Selphie took a bit chomp of her sandwich.  
  
I left the lunchroom, unsure of where to go next. I aimlessly wondered around the halls for a while thinking, think about the tournament, and teams. I would love to be on Seifer's team, only if he wasn't as an ass to me you know? until I bumped into a familiar person. Quistis, Instructor Quistis may I add.  
  
"Hey Quistis!"  
  
"Oh, Hi Zell" She said kinda in a busily, uninterested voice.  
  
"You helped organize the tournament right? But will you still be participating, even though you're an instructor and all" I asked.  
  
"Yes I will be" Quistis replied rather solemnly, as if she were trying to avoid something.  
  
"So do you have any idea of the teams?" my question was quite out of the blue that it startled her a bit, but not as much as her reaction scared me.  
  
"Cid didn't trust me, OK! He didn't think that I, of ALL people couldn't keep it a secret! I Don't know! So Whats it to YOU HUH?!?" Her short yet informative out burst sent me a couple steps back right in to a plant, leaving me speechless.  
  
I watched her as she stomped off toward who knows where. I wasn't about to fallow her and lose a limb!  
  
"Yah... as I said, what a crappy day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, I know. Short chapter, looong wait. So sorry, I was out of town and yah. But I do indeed love you... and that's all you need to know... Yah.  
  
By the way, I watch the cooking channel all the time, does that help anybody with anything? 


	3. So it beginns

Ok, does anyone have any idea how fun that Sims game is? Very addicting! -^_^- So any way, I now have a direction in this jumble I call a story. You all know you want to find out how it's all going to go down. Don't deny it! Resistance is futile! Aaanny way, do any of you know how to put italics? I like them but their always striped, so if the last 2 chapters sounded a bit funny, you know why, Work with me here!  
  
I own only a GunBlade Key chain, and that's all.  
  
Enjoy my little Sheep!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* No ones POV I think they call it the third person's POV..  
  
It was the day of team announcements, many were gathered around in the Quad fiercely skimming a small piece of paper that was tacked to the wall for their name and side (red or white), some smiling with approval, others with slummed shoulders clearly showing disappointment. Then there were others who were desperately trying to get to the front of the line, but were always pushed back by some one taller than them selves, namely Zell.  
  
"Oof!" Zell was pushed into yet again, a nother plant. "Damn! 4th time this week."  
  
Zell looked up to see his offender.  
  
"Seifer!?" That was all Zell could utter from the sudden shock.  
  
"You won't find any chicken feed in there you know." Seifer chuckled to him self.  
  
Zell's suppressed anger was about to be let loose, that was until he found him self being lifted off the ground to his feet by a large hand. Even though he was being lifted by the collar of his shirt, it was a nice gesture, coming from Seifer anyway.  
  
"Umm, thanks, I guess." Zell was a bit speechless  
  
Just then, a small group formed by Squall, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis came into the Quad. Selphie seemed to be the only one who actually was excited to find out what team she was on, for the three in tow weren't very enthusiastic. Quistis was still holding that grudge against Cid, Irvine was almost sure they'd be on the same team any way, and Squall was just being. well, Squall.  
  
"Hey, there's Zell!" Selphie pointed out. "Finally, some one who cares"  
  
By now, the calamity calmed down because most every one had left the Quad, making easy access to the small list that a little someone was desperately trying to see earlier. All six people, including Seifer who was standing not far behind, read mentally to them selves as fallows  
  
  
  
Red Team; Nida, Irvine, Jen, Mel, Orlando, Raijin, Seifer, Selphie, Billy, ect.  
  
White Team; Quistis, Xu, Fujin, Bob, Squall, Craig, Elijah, Zell Viggo, ect.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Were completely divided!" Irvine's confident assumption was shattered. "And I'm not on your side Squall!"  
  
"Well now were going to have more competition then silly! So it's a good thing, Partner! You too Seifer!" ^_^ Selphie gave a simple yet understandable explanation, which Irvine soon agreed with. "Well yah, I guess"  
  
A rare smirk was seen on squall's face, "What? Feel threatened?"  
  
"You wish!" A quick come back by Irvine.  
  
Mean while, Zell and Seifer's facial expressions were classic, both had a sense of relief in their eye's, which they were definitely not trying to hide. Each of them was so glad they wouldn't need to put up with each other. A quick "phef!" was heard from the both of them.  
  
Zell being the good sport that he is was quick to say, "Well, good luck to you guys, may the best team win!" he said while sticking out his hand.  
  
"Thanks Zell, good luck to you guys too!" Selphie did the same and they shook hands.  
  
Seifer was thoroughly sickened by the whole ordeal taken place in front of him of course, but in the back of his head he was thinking to him self, something along the lines of, hmmm.. This could be kinda fun, if I play my cards right.. as he thought that, he walk toward the exit with a smirk of his own, that is until he heard a small spunky voice from behind.  
  
"Hey Seifer, since your on our team and all, would you like to train with us?" Selphie offered  
  
He turned down her offer "I think I'll pass" Then once turned to leave, he was stopped again by another different voice. A voice that belonged to Zell  
  
"Good luck to you too man, no hard feelings ok?" Zell wanted to make friends.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" as Seifer said that, he pushed Zell on his forehead into a near by plant with his hand with enough force to make him land with a large *Thud* and not only that, but that plant Zell landed on just oh, so happened to be a Sharp, spiky plant.  
  
"YOUCH!! What in the seven hells is up with this school, and plants!?!" Zell got up as soon as he landed, though he still had a couple of thorns in places where there shouldn't be.  
  
"Seifer! I'm going to Ki-" Zell looked around by he was nowhere in sight. "Damn it"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get him back some day." Squall offered a reassuring hand.  
  
*Sigh...* "yah, but when?"  
  
  
  
Somewhere far off, but not too far off.  
  
"Arghh! Why do I always do that? He just wanted to be nice. Why can't I do that for once!?" Seifer was having a private, one-man conversation. "We could be friends, but noooo, I had to just go and push him. Why am I such an ass sometimes? Though, I gotta admit, it's just so fun to get him mad and see that cute face of his."  
  
Seifer stopped in realization of what he said, "Cute? Man, I'm losing it."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
So the rest of the day went on with a very confused Seifer, a thorn butted Zell, an angry Irvine and Quistis due to Cid for one reason or another, a rather ordinary Squall, and Selphie, who's always on top of the world. Most of them trained somewhat in preparation of the tournament ahead. The 24th seemed to come quite fast, because before anyone knows it, it just came.  
  
The stadium was set, the bleachers were full, and every one was outside in their sports uniforms, saluting their headmaster Cid in the shinning glow of the sun as he stepped up onto a short platform, adjusting his microphone. Everyone fell silent. Once he was done, he said a few short, simple, yet meaningful words and they were...  
  
"So Let The Games Begin!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Huh? Huh? Any good? Do you still love me? But any way, I should be updating a lot sooner now, because I don't feel that lazy any more, and I have some ideas! Hey did you notice, in the teams list, I couldn't think of any more names, so I used some names from 'Lord Of The Ring' yah, I like that movie.  
  
Oh, I f you're a complete and utter retard, no! I don't own Lord Of The Rings Stupid! I mean really now! What are you thinking! Oh yah, and there just names, they wont be in the fic... I like Elijah.. -^_^- Happy New Year my little Buckets of puss! I mean that in a good way... 


End file.
